Mi hermosa familia (UA)
by finesdavid
Summary: Un nuevo miembro de la familia hace que Kirito y Asuna tengan un cambio de planes. Ahora es momento de una nueva vida junto con su pequeña hija Yui. Kirito tendrá que cambiar su reputación de espadachín a convertirse en un padre de familia. Una nueva y hermosa vida está a punto de comenzar. ¿Como serán sus vidas a partir de ahora? (Universo alternativo, nueva historia)


_Disclaimer: Sword art online ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Reki Kawahara y A-1 pictures._

_El siguiente fic se basa en un universo alternativo con una trama cambiada. _

* * *

**Mi hermosa familia **

_**Capítulo 1: Una noticia inesperada**_

Otro nuevo día; empieza la rutina de todos los días. Trabajar y trabajar para traer el pan a la casa. Cada día es más difícil mantener una familia, y mucho más difícil sobrellevar el estrés que genera mi cabeza cuando no puedo pagar las cuentas a final de mes.

He escuchado de muchos mundos pero yo solo conozco este: Sword art online. Nací y me crie aquí, nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres pero me criaron mis tíos, a quienes considero como mis padres. Ellos vienen de un mundo que yo no he visitado, le llaman: Earth. Según se dice, es el mundo madre en donde todo empezó.

Permítanme explicarle lo que ocurre. Existen diversos mundos virtuales en donde la humanidad habita. Aquí en SAO, somos 10,000 habitantes aproximadamente.

La gente tiene una vida un poco estresada trabajando en el campo y otros lugares. Otros luchan contra la delincuencia y los monstruos para hacer de SAO un lugar más seguro. Los que pelean en las líneas delanteras son muy fuertes y ganan muchísimo dinero.

Mi nombre es Kirito, fue el nombre que me puse cuando cumplí los 10 años. A esa edad todos nosotros cambiamos el nombre de nuestros padres por el que seremos conocidos en la sociedad. A esto también le llaman la pubertad; cada ciudadano tiene derecho a su Nickname.

Hace unos días cumplí mis 25 años, aunque mi esposa y yo parecemos como de 19; todo el mundo lo dice. Sin embargo, a pesar del estrés y todo lo que hago todos los días, a diferencia de todos yo tengo una vida muy feliz. Una familia muy bella, una casa de campo y una buena reputación.

Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Había pasado dos meses desde que Asuna y yo nos casamos. Habíamos regresado a pelear en el frente después de nuestras vacaciones. El líder de la hermandad de sangre, Heathcliff, nos había mandado inspeccionar a un área del piso 59 pero Asuna no se sentía muy bien. Debido a esto, nos dieron un par de días libres.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente; estaba pescando en el lago que estaba cerca de nuestra casa en el piso 22. Se podía sentir como la brisa de la pradera y el olor de las flores abrazaban mi cara mientras recorrían el inmenso valle. Un lago cristalino ilumina el reflejo de mi semblante. Mis ojos se maravillaban al ver el precioso azul del lago y jalar por fin un pez.

— ¡Al fin!, lo tengo -exclame mientras celebraba la captura de ese pez.

Entro el pez en una canasta que tenía a mi lado, deslizo mi dedo en el aire para abrir el menú y luego selecciono el inventario para guardar el pez; vuelvo a entrar la caña de pescar. Pero:

-Kirito-kun -expresa tímidamente mi esposa y con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola querida -le dije mientras me levanto del suelo y luego la beso en los labios dándole la bienvenida — ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Querido, ¿Podemos hablar en la casa? -me dice con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Estaba tan enamorado de tan hermosa figura, que ni siquiera le daba mucha atención al porqué ella estaba tan feliz y a la vez nerviosa. Entramos a nuestro hogar y nos sentamos en las mecedoras del balcón con la vista a la pradera. Sin embargo, ella empieza a ponerse más nerviosa y a avergonzarse. Su semblante se torna rojizo y sus labios se recogen en su boca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Kirito-kun, si yo quisiera dejar el gremio y las líneas de batalla junto contigo, ¿lo aceptarías?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Pensé que te gustaba la reputación que te habías ganado. Además, soy según todos, el jugador más fuerte después del líder; ahora es que estoy ganando una buena reputación y dinero para nosotros -exclame un poco sorprendido.

—Lo sé pero, tengo miedo... de que, tu. -dice ella con los ojos aguados.

—Tienes miedo de que muera, lo sé. Pero, no hay una seguridad de eso -le dije mientras seco sus lágrimas ligeramente con mis dedos.

—No importa lo fuerte que sea una persona, puede morir. Tengo el presentimiento de que si regresamos al frente, algo malo puede ocurrir. Hemos recaudado suficiente dinero, podemos subsistir con eso. Cambiar de trabajo y no exponernos al peligro -dice Asuna muy preocupada.

—Asuna, si quieres dejar el frente, lo haría contigo. Me gusta lo que hago pero, te amo más a ti. Sin embargo, la última vez que tuviste ese miedo fue cuando tuvimos nuestra primera noche juntos y luego te propuse matrimonio junto con la propuesta de vivir aquí. En ese entonces, también estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti. Pero ¿Qué te hizo volver a pensar en eso?

—Kirito-kun es que… -se puso roja y más nerviosa que nunca, luego sostuvo mi mano y dirige su mirada hacia abajo de los nervios. Luego deja escapar unas palabras que me dejaron pasmado.

— ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunte

—Kirito-kun...es que... estoy embarazada -exclamó y luego dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia mí.

—Estas... ¿Embarazada? -pregunte con asombro.

Que día aquel, recuerdo que dure más de 5 minutos con la boca abierta y sin decir una palabra. Ella se sentía tan avergonzada que casi no podía mirarme a los ojos. Recuerdo que cuando salí de ese trance lo único que dije fueron cosas incoherentes.

—Pero…per… ¿Cómo? –preguntaba tartamudeando.

—Eres mi marido, así que tú y yo solemos…

—No, no me refiero a eso. Es que… no puedo creer que yo, ¿Es mío?

— ¡Claro que sí! Nunca te engañaría. Te amo solo a ti –dijo mientras me da una bofetada en la cara.

Después de aquella merecida bofetada, Asuna prorrumpió a llantos y lágrimas por mi culpa. Llevando su cara hacia abajo y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, grita y tiembla mientras las lágrimas caen al suelo. La herí, estaba tan sorprendido ante la noticia que hablé sin pensar. De repente, la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído: ''Lo siento''.

Ella escuchó esto y lentamente se fue calmando y dejó de gritar. La sigo abrazando y le repito que lo sentía, una y otra vez le pido perdón. Después de que se calmó le dije:

—Estoy muy feliz ante la noticia. Tendremos un bebé.

—Sí, yo también estoy muy feliz –contesta ella sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Seré papá, aun no me lo puedo creer –le dije viendo al suelo y con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

—Kirito-kun, lo mejor para el bebé es que sus padres no sean soldados –exclama Asuna.

—Está bien, pronto mandaré mi carta de renuncia al gremio. Volveré a ser un espadachín solitario –contesté.

—No solo eso, necesito que dejemos de pelear –dijo ella seriamente.

Aquello fue una de las cosas más difíciles para mí. Durante toda mi vida me entrené para ser un guerrero y acabar con las bestias que invaden nuestro mundo. Y ahora con tan solo 16 años, ¿Dejaría de ser un guerrero a criar un bebé? Fue difícil.

Meses después, Asuna y yo estábamos en frente del lago. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y podíamos ver el hermoso y anaranjado atardecer. La brisa soplaba, los peces nadaban a toda marcha, las aves complementaban la vista y mi bella esposa daba el toque final de belleza al paisaje.

Ambos sentados en frente del lago, la abrazo y acaricio su suave cabellera. Luego llevo mi mano a su vientre, cálido y lleno de vida.

—Haz engordado –le dije.

—Kirito, no… no digas eso –frunció el ceño y mira hacia otro lado.

—Es broma, sigues viéndote preciosa –dije soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Tengo 7 meses, ¿Qué esperabas? –exclamó.

Acaricio su vientre donde se encuentra aquella criatura llena de vida. Mi bebé, una forma de vida que demuestra el cariño que nos tenemos mi esposa y yo. Sigo acariciando suavemente su vientre y…

— ¿Sentiste eso? –dice Asuna.

—Sí, lo sentí. Dio una patada –exclamé.

—Te está reconociendo, sabes que eres su padre.

—Sí, Asuna… Aún no hemos pensado en el nombre –le dije.

—Es que, habíamos concordado en que se lo pondríamos el día que naciera –exclamó ella.

—Pero me gustaría comenzar a llamarla de alguna manera desde ahora –expresé.

—Está bien, hasta ahora tenemos la noticia de que es niña así que…-dijo ella.

—Bien, que te parece Saki o Himeko –expresé con entusiasmo.

—No, tal vez Kouko como mi madre o Akari –expresa ella mientras rechaza la opción que le planteé.

Después de una larga conversación buscando nombres al fin nos decidimos:

—¿Qué tal?… Yuiko –le dije.

—Mm, me gusta. Pero creo que Yui suena más bonito y sencillo –dijo Asuna con la decisión final.

—Yui, así se llamara… así se llamará nuestra hija –expresé acariciando el vientre de Asuna mientras me acerco y digo —Hola, Yui, tu madre y yo estamos deseosos de verte.

El parto no fue nada fácil; Asuna estaba teniendo contracciones fuertes, yo no sabía qué hacer, el medico llegó tarde y muchos más inconvenientes. Hasta que por fin comenzó la labor.

Mientras el médico le pedía que pujara, ella solo sentía cada minuto más dolor. No sé quién se iba a desmayar antes, yo o ella. Me dolía verla sufriendo de esa manera con tanto dolor; sudaba mucho y a la vez sentía como todo le daba vueltas.

— ¡Muy bien, puja ahora! ¡Eres una campeona, tú puedes! –decía el médico, animándola.

Todavía recuerdo aquella reacción de Asuna; mientras estaba a su lado en el parto, me agarró fuertemente por donde más le puede doler a un hombre y me dijo:

— ¡No más sexo sin protección! ¿Entendido?

Ahora cuando recuerdo eso, lo único que puedo hacer es reírme; me dolió muchísimo, eso no lo puedo negar. Después de un rato, entonces suena un llanto de una voz nueva, cálida y hermosa. Era nuestra hija recién nacida, nuestra querida Yui.

Habíamos soñado mucho con ese momento y ya por fin podíamos verlo cumplido. Nuestra hermosa familia, el inicio de todo. Yui, al fin la conocemos.

Yo fui el primero en cargarla y los médicos se esforzaron por darle la atención necesaria que todo bebé necesita. Después, Asuna al fin pudo descansar. Nuestra vida de familia había comenzado. Aquella niña tan preciosa que nos trajo tanta felicidad, había nacido al fin.

—Asuna, ¡mira! Es nuestra hija –le dije.

—Yui-chan –exclama ella con una gran sonrisa al ver a nuestra deseada hija por primera vez.

Fue el mejor día de nuestra vida, aunque lo que venía no era fácil, nos sentimos tan felices que no puedo describirlo. Asuna, Yui, he prometido protegerlas pase lo que pase y darles lo mejor todos los días.

Nuestra nueva vida había comenzado.

* * *

_**Reviews por favor :) **_

_****_**Saludos a todos! Hace unos meses había prometido esta historia y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, este es solo el inicio de la vida con Yui y hay algo interesante en el cambio de la trama que tal vez hayan notado, mas adelante iré revelando mas secretos. No daré fecha para el capitulo 2, pero está totalmente asegurado. Gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias, les agradezco muchísimo el animo que he recibido de ustedes. Un gran saludo a Blacklucard que me diste buenas ideas para esta historia, también a Raychibi, daniela, Lokilla ternuritaa, y a todos los que apoyan mis historias. Gracias :)**

**Dejen un comentario si les gustó :D**

Nos leemos!


End file.
